Vampires
by bunnnny-chan
Summary: Revising. Chapter 5;I looked to my right and saw Nogi-san by the doorway staring at us. Couldn’t he see the shelf that fell? And all that dust? Oh dear god. He had a camera. Please don’t take it the wrong way. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Vampires

By; _bunny-chan_

Chapter 1; Prologue

"Mikan-chan! Hurry up!" I heard my grandpa call me as I ran down the stairs. Today is my first day of school. My name is Mikan Sakura, five years old. Today is August 25, my first day of school. I'm so happy right now! Not only because I'm going to make new friends at my new school, but because I'm gonna be with my darling hotaru-chan!

"Coming! Is Hotaru there yet?" I asked, grabbing my French toast from the plate.

"Yes, better hurry up mikan-chan you wouldn't want to be late at your new school now do we?" grandpa said as he smiled at me.

"Yes!" I answered back, smiling of course.

-

-

I opened the door and saw white things all over the place. I looked to my left and saw hotaru sitting on the bench by our porch.

"Ne hotaru-chan, what is that?" I asked her, I saw her holding some white kind of stuff.

-**POOF**-

She threw it at me.

"It's snow. Now come on, we're going to be late for school." Walking away as she said that.

-

-

"Alice Academy is so cool! People have powers! Well, I have powers too but I can't really show it! Hey, hotaru-chan, you have porwers too!" I said as we got out of our school.

-**POOF**-

She threw the white thing on my face again, I mean snow. She should really stop.

"I suppose. Although, I don't brag like those people, and baka it's called alice"

"Oh I see! Well anyways, want to go back to my house to eat dinner? Your parents aren't even home yet." I said, as we passed by her house. I kind of pitied her, her parents aren't home all the time and she's by herself. Well, there are maids but they don't really count as family for her. My parents are also at work. Granpa said they won't be back for a very long time.

"Sure. Your grandfather is very good at making foods with crabs."

--

Me and hotaru-chan started walking back home. It was kind of late. I mean it's 5 in the afternoon and the skies are kind of dark. I got scared a little bit and started to hold on to hotaru's hand.

-_Wooosh_-

"What was that?!" I yelled, closing my eyes and holding onto hotaru more.

"It's just the wind dummy. Hey, why don't you head on a little bit."

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to go get my stuff at my house, since I'm gonna go to your house."

"Oh, okay. Meet you at my house in 15minutes?"

"Yeah, Bye." She said walking away. I frowned, she forgot to hug me, she stopped though and my face was smiling again.

"Forgot something" I said running back to her and expecting a hug.

"Yeah." She grabbed the white stuff again. Oh no.

-POOF-

She threw it. Again. For the third time.

"Bye." She said, walking away again.

"HOTARU!" I said as I screamed at her. I smiled after a few minutes, she wouldn't change.

-

-

"Grandpa! Did hotaru call yet? It's been an hour!" I whined.

Hotaru said she'd be in 15 minutes. It's been 30 minutes for god's sake! I better go to her house. But it's too dark. Oh! Maybe the maids wouldn't let her go out 'cause it's night time already! I'm going to check!

"Granpa, can you go with me? I wanna check on hotaru!"

"Okay mikan-chan" he said smiling. He knew how I felt about hotaru, I was really worried.

-

-

I walked with my grandpa to hotaru's house. It was really dark outside. It's only 5:45pm. I looked at the sky and saw black things flying all over. Strange. We didn't have bats here.

We reached hotaru's house and my jaw dropped. Her house didn't look the same. Usually, I'd see a big gate. I'd see that pretty fountain at the middle. The doors would be _closed._ The gates would be closed to, but it wasn't. Instead, the gate was torn apart. I looked at grandpa, he too was surprised. I heard him murmur something, but I couldn't quite get it.

"We should go back now mikan-chan, it's kind of dangerous right now"

"Huh? NO WAY! I wanna see hotaru!" I yelled as I ran to her house. I looked back and saw grandpa walking towards me.

The doors were opened. I saw red. _A lot_ of red. I saw the maids. All of them were lying down the floor, red on their bodies. Bite marks on their necks. Oh no. _Could it be true?_ I remember watching a movie about _vampires._ The would bite people's neck and suck blood. Blood. Blood is red. Oh no. Please don't let it be. I closed my eyes. I opened them back again, walking forward. I heard grandpa gasp at the sight he saw. I walked up the stairs, water forming beneath my eyes. I saw hotaru's door open. I walked and walked.

I gasped at what I saw. Hotaru was there, lying on the ground with with with blood! I screamed, hearing grandpa run towards me. He hugged me tightly and hushed me. He too saw the scene and gasped. Wanna know what I saw? I saw a lot of red. Things scattered all over. Windows broken. Doors opened. Five year old girls shouldn't see these things. I cried and cried. I can't believe what I was seeing. I stopped after about ten minutes, my grandpa's shirt was wet from all my crying. I still was when I saw the scene again, I stood up from my grandpa. I went inside her room, it was really messy. I saw something at the seating by the window. Another red. But – it looked like a gem.

A _red _gem.

I took it and put it inside my pocket. Whoever owned this, was going to be in a really big trouble.

-

-

The next day, the police went in hotaru's house. I still haven't recovered from what I saw. I locked myself up in my room and didn't want to come out. I would only let my grandpa in and not any other people. Not even my new friends.

How could this have happened?

I heard my grandpa talking to the police that day. I heard him something about '_them_' . I bet it's the vampires. I mean, who else would eat blood? And whole else would suck on people's neck?

I hate vampires.

When I grow up, I'll investigate on this. I'm not even kidding, even though I'm a little girl, I won't joke around about these type of things.

* * *

_Author's note_: Pheeew. Man. Did you think I improve on my writing? I think I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Natsume and Ruka comes in next chapter of course. I'll also revise that. Revised at; 01-26-09. REVIEW please(= Btw, tell me if I did something wrong. Bring on the tips! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting them

Vampires

By; _Bunny-chann_

_

* * *

_Chapter two; Meeting_ them_

How many days passed since what happened to her? Not wait- not days. How many years have passed since then? Well as of right now, I'm currently at the age of fifteen. I still go to Alice Academy along with my friends, _Yuki and Miyuki Mori ._Both of them are sisters. We became friends at the age of six. They heard from the news of what happened to hotaru and they decided to cheer me up. It worked all right, but I wouldn't say I have totally recovered.

A lot of things have happened during these 10 years. I've found my second alice; _steal_. I have the ability to steal stuff without people even noticing. I also have the ability to steal powers//alices. When people knew that, they were instantly amazed and that's when my popularity came in. Boys go 'gaga' over me, luckily yuki and miyuki are there everytime when I needed them.

-  
-

"Bye mikan-chan!"

"See you tomorrow" I replied as I smiled back at my classmates. I started walking back to the house.

-**POOF**-

Ugh. Only two people would dare do that. Well, three. But - Ugh. I don't even wanna say it.

"Mikan-chan!" I heard giggling behind me. I felt Yuki's cold hands cover my eyes. She has the alice of ice. Making things cold. Freezing stuff.

"You left us!" I then felt a woosh behind me. Miyuki has the alice of wind. I hate it when she does that. My hair always gets ruined in the process. Plus, boys stare at me more.

"Gomen! I forgot." I said rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, since you forgot about us today.." Miyuki said, having that mischievous look I didn't like. Know why? It meant I either have to treat them or play truth-or-dare with them again.

"You're going to…" Yuki said, also having that mischievous look and starting the sentence for Miyuki. Ugh. They're ganging up on me!

"You're going to treat us ice cream girlfriend!" she said laughing at me. Yuki laughed with her and soon, I started laughing too. It was always like this. Miyuki would laugh then Yuki would laugh then I would laugh.

-

-

"Thanks mikan-chan!"

"Yup, we owe you again!"

"Yeah. Yeah." I said laughing; licking my strawberry flavored ice cream. I ended up buying one since I envied miyuki who was licking her vanilla flavored ice cream and Yuki who was eating her chocolate ice cream like a pig.

"Soo, I heard this guy wanted to ask you out" Miyuki said, starting up a subject as we headed our way to the train station. It's always like this; we would walk to the train station together while talking about random stuff. When we reach the station, we would go our separate ways.

"Uh yeah. But I'm not really into dating right now" I answered. And it was true. I'm not into any kind of relationships right now. A lot of guys have asked me out, but of course I declined them.

"Aww. C'mon mikan-chan! Have some more fun in your life!" Yuki said raising her ice cream up in the sky. I mentally laughed at that one.

"You know how I am guys" I smiled. I wanna save my heart for that special someone. We reached the train station and bid goodbye to each other.

-

-

When I reached the house, I saw two guys at the front of our porch. I ran immediately to them and poked them both at the back. There were two of them; blond-haired one and black-ish-haired one.

"What the fuck?"

"Hush up Natsume, I think it's her" I'm confused. The black-ish-haired one was named Natsume huh? What a way to start a conversation _smart on_e. I just stood there staring at them, the blond one was really gorgeous. He was taller than me. Psh. All guys are taller than me. Heh. He had those amazing blue eyes I've always wanted a guy to have. I may don't date, but hey, I got fantasies. And NO, if your thinking those fantasies include sex you perverted moron.

My thoughts got cut-off as I heard the blond-one; "Excuse Me, Is your name Mikan Sakura perhaps?" he asked me. I nodded and they both just stared at me. Literally. I got annoyed, so-called Natsume was looking at me from my from my feet up to my face! He then stared at my chest! The nerve of this guy!

"Stop staring at my boobs you perverted freak."

"Whatever. I can't believe we're stuck guarding her. " Guarding? I totally didn't get that. I heard Hyuuga whisper something to the blond-haired guy's ear. He immediately went red as a tomato. I had an idea what he said. The nerve. It better had been a compliment.

"My name's Ruka Nogi" Nogi-san said extending his hand to shake mine's, As I did so, I felt chills run up and down my spine. Could he also be an alice? Like Miyuki? I got confused.

"Natsume Hyuuga" He said. _The pervert, _I added. Mentally of course.

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

"Forget it."

-

-

"So what do you guys want, I mean not to be rude or anything, my grandpa will be back soon from his friend's house and wouldn't like it if two guys came here and are randomly sitting on my couch" I said grabbing some orange juice from my fridge.

"Well, we're here 'cause of you."

"Hey! Stop looking at those!" Completely ignoring Nogi-san, I yelled at Hyuuga who was currently looking through my pictures with hotaru. Why can't he be a normal guest and sit down on the freaking couch?!

"Hn." He said. Is that even a word? Whatever. He sat down beside ruka anyways.

"Okay Nogi-san, do continue" I said, placing my OJ at the counter and went to the fridge again to get some more OJ for my guests.

"Well, we came here 'cause Hotaru-chan asked us to." Hearing hotaru's name from another person besides my grandpa made my drop the glass I was of OJ juice, 'causing the glass to break. Three words went into my brain as I heard that; _What. The. Hell_.

* * *

  
Author's Note; Review please(: Revised at 01-28-09. Btw, I totally have those writer's block thingies. I have no idea how my story goes now. -___________________- Ugh. I don't even think the chapters are related. I would erase them really, but I kind of need them. This is getting weird. Review please(:

* * *

**1-28-09 ; Thanks _Wishing You Knew_ for correcting me and reviewing of course(: **

**

* * *

**_Bunny-chann(: _


	3. Chapter 3: Care to explain?

Vampires

By; _Bunny-Chann_

* * *

Chapter 3: Care to explain?

_What. The. Hell. _

How did they know her? Is she still alive? Damn. I mustn't have heard them right. What's happening right now?My thoughts got cut-off as I heard Hyuuga speak.

"You heard us right, little girl" Hyuuga said. He was currently looking at the pictures of me and hotaru, which is hanging by the wall. I would've yelled at him again, but damn. I'm confused. Did I say I didn't hear them right out loud?

"Sakura-san, your best friend sent us here."I sat down on the couch, facing them. How would they know her? She would've told me if she had a boyfriend or not. I looked at Nogi-san, I guess he knows how I'm feeling right now.

-

-

"What about her?" I finally managed to croak out. I could feel sky-blue and crimson-red staring at me. You can't really just expect me to be all '_Oh! What about her? Did I tell you she died ten years ago?_'? That's completely retarded. No offense. Plus, it's not just me.

"Well, like I said, she sent us here."

"Yes I hear you the first time, but why? Where is she?" I asked. Nogi-san took a big breath and started to explain. Meanwhile, the pervert sat right beside him, reading _my_ manga. Without asking _my_ permission. Like I said, I'm too confused to even yell at him.

"Well you see, when your best friend died, her soul went into heaven which was a good thing. I believe our lord must've seen what she said to you on that note before she died and decided to hire us for that job. She can't really go back from the dead."

Damn. So instead of her coming back from the dead, she sent two people. What an idiot. Woops, sorry Hotaru. I was just kidding. I mean it. What the hell? I'm talking to myself. Ugh. The day keeps getting weirder and weirder. But anyways, I forgot that note I found ten years ago. It was from hotaru, she wrote a note using her blood. I was disgusted at how she did it. Nevertheless, I kept it. The note was: _I'll protect you, when I get to the better place._ _Mikan._ I cried and cried for days after seeing that note. I guess she was still alive after what happened to her, and decided to use her own blood to write. Since it was spilling and stuff. Disgusted as I was, I kept it.

-

-

Nogi-san said a lot of things. Unfortunately, I was too distracted by the thought of hotaru being alive. Eck. What am I thinking? He just said she can't be back from the dead.

"I see. Well, how would I be able to trust you people? Tell me your purpose for why you're here." I managed to say, rather coldly that is. Hyuuga's manga suddenly dropped. Next thing I knew, he was right in front of me, grabbing me by the neck. Somehow I wasn't even affected at all. Those red eyes, I can't take my eyes off them as of right now.

-

-

-

"Natsume! What are you doing?" Nogi-san said standing up from the couch. Did I say something to offend him? I don't know what I said though.

"Look here little girl, first of all: Don't call us people. We are.." He got cut-off as Nogi-san held his shoulder. He shrugged it off and looked at me back again. Damn those red eyes. He let me go after we stared at each other. What was that? '_Don't call us people'_ , that must be it. I'll be quiet about it for now.

"Our purpose here is to protect you from this person named Reo, Sakura-san" Reo? Reo Mori? Could it be? Miyuki and Yuki's brother? He asked me out last year. I declined him nicely; he said he wouldn't give up. But I haven't heard of him since then, I guess he disappeared. Or maybe went somewhere. I don't really know. I got to ask Miyuki or Yuki about this later. What time is it anyways? Gah. I don't even care what time is it. Grandpa will be coming home soon. I should let them out soon.

"I see. Wait, how can I trust you guys right here and then? For all I know, you might be bluffing." I said, crossing my arms in the process. I didn't say the word people this time, due to how Hyuuga reacted.

"Well, I suppose we could let you talk to Master Hota- Imai, her soul." My ears aren't working right. They'll let me talk to hotaru? As in her soul? Holy crap. I change my mind, they could stay here for all I care. Just not that long. Grandpa will jump into big conclusions once he sees these two.

"Really?" I said, my eyes were growing big and I feel tears forming in my eyes. Immediately, I rubbed them off. I don't care if she's a soul or not. I want to talk to her! I miss her like crazy right now. Damn. What if I get fooled? _F_ them then. I'm too young to say the F word. Heh.

"Yes really." Nogi-san said, smiling. Damn. That smile was so cute, I couldn't help but blush. I was looking down not to let Nogi-san notice which was good. He was taking out something from his pocket. Meanwhile, while looking down and looking right to left, I saw Hyuuga. His eyes looked darker than before. I stared at him and he stared at me. Somehow, my blush went away. Looking at him like that, what made his eyes go darker? Our staring contest got disturbed, thankfully I might add. Nogi-san said something about me holding on for a second.

After about five minutes, Nogi-san came out from my bathroom [I told him where it was of course] and opened this wet pearl shaped looking shell. It looked kind of gross. He opened it, and it started growing. I backed away from the sight, causing me to flip backwards from the couch. I heard that bastard Hyuuga snicker at me. I want to kill him right now. He whispered something to himself, but too bad I couldn't hear it.

The pearl shaped shell thingy opened, revealing a TV screen. Woah. New Technology or something? Is this the new thing? Wow. It look seriously amazing when it opened. The screen was pitch black. I saw Nogi-san type something at his remote or phone, I don't know. The screen went white from pitch black. And the next thing I knew, tears were forming in my eyes as I saw her. I looked at Hyuuga and Nogi-san, they were both staring at me. I tried to rub away the tears but they wouldn't go away. Damn. Is this real?

_Hotaru_.

* * *

**Author's Note**; Whew(: How about this one reader? What did you think? I think I do good at doing Mikan's POV. I actually thought it would be hard at first. Haha. Well, satisfying? Leave me a good review(: Unsatisfying? Leave me some tips(: Thanks. It would be highly appreciated. Revised at 01-28-09.


	4. Chapter 4: What the hell's going on?

Vampires

By; Bunny-Chann

* * *

Chapter 4: What the hell's going on?

Holy shit.

It's really her. Her hair's longer than I thought it would be. Purple eyes. Tears wouldn't stop coming out of my eyes as I saw her. I really missed her like crazy. Why couldn't have I met these two men earlier?

"Hotaru."

"Mikan."

"Hotaru!" I said, expecting her to hug me. After all these years, she wouldn't just avoid me like an insect now right? Right. I ran to her, arms wide open with a big smile on my face. I'm so happy right now, words can't explain it. Maybe that's why I was crying, _tears of joy._ Heh.

One tiny little problem, I forgot to tell you reader that the TV screen was apparently a pass through thing. Yes Yes, my vocabulary sucks. Now shut up and keep on . Anyways, so there I was hugging her only to end up my face on the wooden floor causing my face to have those lines. I looked back, seeing them through the screen, and saw Hyuuga smirking at me, while Nogi-san just looked away. He looked away. Was it that embarrassing? Awkward silence covers the area until Hyuuga decided to speak up.

"Pol-ka-dots." Polka-dots? What's he talking about? It was right then I found out, my butt was exposed to Nogi-san and Hyuuga. I immediately stood up, red on my face could be seen. Not because of embarrassment though, but because of that bastard Hyuuga. The nerve of this bastard to look at my butt! He could've looked away, like what Nogi-san did. Ugh!

"You, You pervert!"

"Me? Who was the one who showed it?"

"Ugh. For someone who I just met, you.." I got cut-off when he said "For some who you just met? I already knew you when I was a little kid, little girl." Looking away as he said that. When he was little? What did he mean? I was about to ask him when Hotaru decided to stop our argument. Still, what he said was stuck to my brain like _glue._

"Stop all this non-sense!" She yelled. He started it! And I for one am going to speak my mind about this.

"He started it!"

"Me?You showed it!"

"Ugh! You could've looked away!"

"Whatever. I'm sick of your voice." He said, snapping his finger. What was that? Fire appeared on his hand. What the hell? The fire was approaching me slowly. I couldn't breathe. I saw Hotaru and Nogi-san, they weren't doing anything. Just staring at me. This is not a show! Somebody stop him! I looked at Hyuuga, his eyes we're darker than ever, again. This is scaring me. What's happening? No one's doing anything. The fire was coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes and screamed, hoping the fire would go away.

-

-

I heard a big thud on the wall; I opened my eyes and saw a big mess. Hyuuga was thrown into the wall making little cracks on it. What the? Did Nogi-san do that? I don't think so, his eyes have gone huge. I looked at hotaru, she looked the same as Nogi-san fire was gone. Did I do that? I mean, I know I have nullification but I bet my stealing power is more powerful than my nullification. I looked back at Hyuuga, his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Is this what you were talking about Imai?" He said. What was that? Did I really do that to him?

"Yes. Mikan, I know you have nullification. Your power is getting way stronger. That is what reo is after." Reo? It really must be another person. Still, I'm kind of curious so I decided to ask them. They showed me a picture of him.

-

-

Oh My God.

It's him. Reo Mori. What does he have to do with this though? I'm so confused right now, I might really faint. I think they have the wrong picture.

"He asked me out last year."

"To get close to you." Hyuuga answered. I felt really guilty about what I did to him. I felt guilty now.

"What am I gonna do?" I said, sitting on the couch and putting my hands on my face, covering them. First, two random men come to my house, Second, I see hotaru through this screen that Nogi-san setup, Third, I found out Reo Mori is after me, Fourth, these people have powers like me, Fifth, should I really believe them?

"Get away from this place" Hotaru said. Is she crazy? Leave this place? Hah. She is crazy. I stayed quiet because I wanted to know why and if she'll add more stuff, and she did.

"Reo's after you so the best thing to do is leave the place. That way it'll be unexpected plus it'll be a good time to thin about how to defeat him." Great. Just great. Another sentence leaves me confused. Defeat? Are we going to kill him? Hah. These people, they are _hilarious._

"Oh and mikan…"

"Yeah?"

"They're vampires." At that moment, I fainted. Literally, 'cause of confusion.

-

-

Ugh.

My head hurts really hard. A lot of things have happened today; like knowing those two were vampires knocked me off. And turns out, no one caught me. Not even Nogi-san. Damn. I hate this. I hate them mostly. I mean, vampires huh? They should know who's responsible for what happened to hotaru. When I opened my eyes, I saw Nogi-san and Hyuuga just staring at me. I jolted up and pushed them away. Hotaru was still at the screen too.

"I don't want to go with them.." I murmured. My eyes were covered by my bangs, as I hung my head low.

"Why?"

"Because … their _that_" I didn't even want to say that word.

"Look, I know how you felt when you saw that" she started. "But listen, these two are not like them, they are like Reo's, they hunt for blood, hunt for people, but Natsume and Ruka.."

"We're different." Nogi-san said cutting her off. "Look Sakura-san, me and Natsume, we do hunt for blood, but it's mostly animals." Animals?! Think that made me feel better? I don't think so! I mentally said. "Plus, we have pills tat prevent us to hunt for human blood. We're basically like vegetarians." HAH. What the hell? I can't stop myself from laughing.

"That has got to be the dumbest crap I've ever hea~" I got cut off, by hotaru.

"Mikan, Shut up and listen to us! Or do you not trust me?" She asked. I do trust her, but not these ugh… but not them.

"I do! But why do I have to go with them?!"

"Because I said so! I don't want you to get hurt you hear me?"

"Well, why can't you just come back from the dead?!" Damn. I knew we're fighting already. Our voices say so.

"It's fuckin' complicated!" Tears went out of my eyes, and so are hers. She said the F word. It meant, she's really serious about this.

-

-

"Your going to Florida. Pack up your bags, your leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Yes." I said. I didn't want to fight anymore, it was useless. I'll have to tell grandpa about this later, I'll just make up some random story. Damn. I feel so guilty. I was about to go to my room, when someone knocked on the door and opened it. Hyuuga and Nogi-san went in to this strange fighting stance I'm guessing.

"Who's there?" I said.

* * *

**Author's Note; **Revised at 01-31-09(: Tee-hee(x How was it? Did you like this one? I think it's better than the not revised version. I think, every chapter will get better(: -Sigh- I still have no idea how my story will go, I completely forgot everything. I hope revising will make me remember(: Review please :]

_Bunny-Chann(;_


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye Japan

Vampires

By; Bunny-chann

* * *

Chapter 5: Goodbye Japan.

Nogi-san and Hyuuga went into this kind of fighting stance, only to find my grandpa at the door. You should've seen my grandpa's face. I mean not to be rude or anything but that looked really funny. HA. His face looked scared, eyes bulging out, sweating like real hard already. –Sigh- Forgive me if I'm not that good at saying facial expressions. Anyways, there he was just standing there. Did he even see me? Probably not, since these two guys are huge.

"It's just me mikan-chan, where are you?" he said, looking real nervous. I chuckled mentally at that.

"Over here grandpa, don't mind them." I said, smiling brightly at him to show that I'm okay and not harmed. He sighed seeing me. I walked to him and he hugged me. "Who are these people?" he asked.

"They're uhh … My friends." Damn. I can't just be all like, '_Hey grandpa, these are two apparently vampires, who's here to take me to some place because this guy from my school who turns out to be a complete whacko is after me. I hope you don't mind. Also, hotaru's right over there, turns out these two guys somehow communicated with her through that pear looking shell.'_

"Really now? I've never seen them at school before." He said; looking confused than ever. Like me, except he doesn't really know anything about them vampires and stuff. Ugh. I noticed hotaru wasn't there anymore. Good thing. I sighed, about to say something when Hyuuga talked for me.

"Good evening sir, we are Sakura-san's friends from the new science club that was made last week. And we came here to ask her something very important." He said, actually smiling a little bit. Holy crap. I felt myself go red. This can't be happening. I pinched myself.

Yes, it is happening.

I saw Nogi-san looking at me, unfortunately, he caught me smiling. And by the looks of it, he's thinking of something that is not good at all.

-

-

"Sit down child; let me talk to you at my room." Grandpa said as he walked past Nogi-san. He didn't see him! What the? I can see him, but how come grandpa didn't?

We went to grandpa's room; it was the same old dusty looking room. The last time I went in here was to get me and my mom's picture. Grandpa never uses this room anymore; he sleeps in the living room. I don't really know why though.

"So young man, what have come to ask my granddaughter here?" Grandpa said, sitting down on the low cushioned chair. There was a table at the middle, like a living room actually. Hyuuga and I sat beside each other, facing grandpa.

"Well, I wanted to ask her if we could go to Florida, you see we really need to do this experiment over there" Florida? I've always wanted to go there! Oh boy! This is so good. I looked at grandpa, he was smiling mischievously. Uh-oh.

"Approved. Mikan-chan can go with you, as long as she has her phone with her at all times" Grandpa said, smiling at us.

"Thank you sir" Hyuuga said, bowing down. Damn. Did he just act right now? My thoughts immediately went whack as grandpa said "No need to hide a secret though young man, I know your Mikan-chan's boyfriend".

What. The. !#$.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled, standing up. "He isn't my boyfriend grandpa! Never ever never!"

"If you say so mikan-chan" he said, smirking at me. The nerve! My grandpa? Smirking at me? Has the world turned upside down? I looked at Hyuuga, he was just staring at grandpa. What the? Isn't he going to deny what grandpa just said? He stood up and bowed again. What's up with that?

"Sorry sir, but I am not this girl's boyfriend. I have no interest in her whatsoever." Hah. Good to know.

"Oh. I see." Grandpa said, looking down. Psh. I could still see that grin he's trying to hide. –Sigh- Oh well.

-

-

I went to my room to pack my things. Damn. So many things happening at once. I have no idea how to take all of this, grandpa seems to be taking it well. Won't he miss me? Since I'm leaving, can't I say goodbye to my friends?

"Hey idiot, we're leaving in 2 hours. Start packing up. Say ByeBye to your human friends." Hyuuga said, as he came in my room. Jerk. Could've knocked.

"So soon." I muttered.

"Yeah? Well too bad. We need to move."

"Whatever. Let me just write my friends a letter." I said. I grabbed my bag which was beside the shelf. Being the clumsy girl I was, I accidentally knocked the shelf with my bag causing my 6th grade trophy for volleyball to come crashing down on my head. There I was closing me eyes and getting ready to get squished, I felt Hyuuga crashing down on me instead. The shelf fell down and he took cover for me.

Holy crap.

Is he okay?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you are such an idiot."

"HEY!" I yelled, only then did I realize our awkward position. I looked to my right and saw Nogi-san by the doorway staring at us. Couldn't he see the shelf that fell? And all that dust?

Oh dear god.

He had a camera.

Please don't take it the wrong way.

-

-

Here I am, outside the house leaving my grandpa. I still can't believe what's happening.

"Remember to always keep in touch with me mikan-chan" grandpa said, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back. I don't even know how long am I going.

Everything's going way too fast.

"Yes grandpa, please give those letters to my friends."

"Of course. I called my friend a while ago to drive you guys to the airport."

"Thank you grandpa, it's not like I'll be gone forever" I said, chuckling.

"Of course. Heh. Grandpa will miss you alot mikan-chan, call me when you get to florida"

"Yes."

-

-

Right now, I'm at the plane. Between Hyuuga and Nogi-san. It's going to be a pretty long trip. I need some nap.

This day has got to be the weirdest one.

* * *

**Author's Note**; Blah. I think it's going way too fast huh? Oh well. I'm tired. Revised at 02-06-09. Review please(: Tips would be appreciated.

Bunny-chann(;


	6. Arriving in Florida

CHAPTER 6: 1st DAY AT FLORIDA 

IN A DARK PLACE...

'report status' said a guy with orange hair named reo...

'sir,they're gonna go hiding in florida'said a guy in black

'hmm... hiding eh?' said reo ' _how did they know we were gonna atack?_'

'yes sir, it appears she has 2 bodyguards to protect her'

'very well, keep spying on them and let them have a little fun'

'but sir i thought were gonna ki-' but was cut off when..

'don't worry i'll handle the rest'

'yes sir, i'll continue spying' said the man as he dissapeard

'_of course, i won't let them die without a little fun now ne_?' thought reo' _but after their fun someone will of course DIE!_'

AT THE AIRPORT OF FLORIDA

(_**hi there!!, if you might be wondering how the 3 knows how to speak english, let's just say, they know how to k?**_)

Mikan and the others are now landing on the airport of florida, they heard a guy say '_we have now landed, pls take off ur seatbelts and wait for further instructions, thank you'_

'I'm hungry!!' said mikan rubbing her stomach

'your such a pig' said natsume teasing her

'don't worry, i'm sure there will be a food on the way-' said ruka but was cut off when someone said

'_passengers of this plane you may now go off the plane and take your packages outside, we hope you have an enjoyable flight_'

'finally,i can eat!' said mikan

Natsume first went down the plane and took out 3 bags of mikan, Ruka being his friend helped him carry 2 bags but natsume insisted take 1 so that's what he did...

The trio where now on the airport waiting area, but only one thing was on their mind...

'_What now??_' the three thought but was disrupted when they heard someone...

'MIKAN-CHAN!!!' shouted a boy with raven hair and with a star on his cheek...

'_hey!!, i know that voice_' thought mikan as she search for the boy...

'Mikan!!!' shouted the person again

'TSUBASA-SEMPAI!!!' shouted mikan as she jumped and landed on tsubasa's arms, which of course made someone really angry...

'hey mikan, long time no see' said tsubasa hugging her tight

'oh tsubasa-sempai, i miss you!!, but why are you here?' said mikan as she hugged back her sempai...

'your granpa called me and told me to go to the airport to pick you up'

'thank goodness,i thought we won't get out of this place'

'anyway,your granpa called me to take you a tour of this city since your gonna explore' said tsubasa breaking the hug...

'oh right, anyways meet my um... club members!!'said mikan giving natsume and ruka the introduce-yourself-look...

'oh right, my name's Ruka Nogi' said ruka shaking his hands with tsubasa which gave him some sort of a scary feeling...

'oh, hey there,I'm Tsubasa Andou'

'_i can sense some power in him,must be power of anger..._'thought ruka...

'Natsume Hyuuga' said natsume really coldly than when he met mikan...

Tsubasa offered his hand to natsume, but he just shrugged it off which was why tsubasa was angry...

'alrighty then!!, since were all properly introduced, what now tsubasa-sempai?'

'ok, first we'll go to my house, then we can start the tour here...'

TSUBASA'S HOUSE

The gang is now infront of tsubasa's house, which made mikan dropped her jaw and her bags...

The front house of tsubasa was really big,It had amazing clean windows, clean white walls...

(_**tsubasa's house is just like the house of miyu's parents in florida in daa daa daa also known as UFO baby**_)

'wow, tsubasa-sempai, your house is so big' said mikan day dreaming the house

'_tch.., i have bigger house than this_' thought natsume jealous

'_small house,ours is bigger, bet that's what natsume's thinking_' thought ruka as he looked at his best friend who was really jealous, but he just laughed inside...

'uh, thanks's mikan, let's go in..' said tsubasa sweatdropping

When the Gang entered the house they were greeted by a butler who seems a little old...

'good morning sir, are these your guest?' ask the butler as he greeted his master

'yes, they are, pls bring their things in the guest room' said tsubasa ordering the butler

'yes sir'

'wow, you sure have complete control on this house' remarked mikan

'not really, my parent's are over seas that's why i get to be in control'

'oh alright, anyway's i'm thirsty' said mikan rubbing her stomach

'oh don't worry follow the butler and he will lead you to your rooms, i'll ask the maid to bring you some snacks ok?'

'uh sure, but were are you going?'

'I'm gonna fetch misaki'

When mikan heard the name "**misaki**", her heart was now full of anger, but she did not showed it to tsubasa...But Tsubasa knew mikan would act this way that's why he just left her,Natsume and Ruka on the other hand seemed to have notice the silence of the room until...

'this way pls' said the butler leading them the way

ON THE GUEST ROOM...

'sir and madam, would you prefer each rooms, or maybe sharing in one room' asked the butler...

'_hmm...i think we should stay in one room so that we could protect her more easily_' thought natsume carefully...'_plus i could get close to her.._' natsume thought unconciously

'_i want my own room!!!_' thought mikan happily

Mikan was about to speak when...

'um, we choose one room pls' said natsume

'WHAT!!!' yelled ruka and mikan

'yes sir' said the butler as he lead them...

'o_ne room???, what is the matter with this pervert!!!!_' thought mikan madly'_but i guess it won't be that bad..._' mikan thought unconciously

'_oh i get it!!!, we can protect mikan more easily there,plus he can get much close to her..., and more money for me and hotaru.._.' thought ruka evily...

WHEN THEY REACH THEIR ROOM...

Mikan's jaw dropped drop at the huge door in front of them,when the butler opened the room, the guest room was so big that 10 people can stay there (but of course,Natsume's Room is BIGGER)...

'we hope that you enjoy your stay at Mr.Andou's Home' said the butler as he closed the door and left...

After the butler left the three of them now can do whatever they want...

Mikan:Exploring the room

Ruka:Sat on the Chair and Sleep...

Natsume:Reading Manga (but truly he's watching mikan explore) , cursing Tsubasa already...

'will you stop running around like and idiot... oh wait!!! i forgot you already are!!!' shouted natsume

'well i'm sorry for being an idi-' mikan was about to finish her sentence when suddenly there was a black out...

'what's going on??' said mikan whimpering...

'a black-out dummy' said natsume coolly...

'I'm scared...' said mikan now crying...

Natsume noticed that mikan was now sobbing in tears so, He went to her using his 'magnificent vampire night site' to look for her...

But suddenly he felt something grab his foot, when he looked down he saw that it was mikan whimpering, instead of moving his foot away from her...

He **hugged** her...

Mikan felt safe when he did that,soon she felt like she was being lifted from the ground and now was being put into the bed...

'thanks natsume' said mikan who was now lying on the bed and all tucked up...

'whatever' said natsume about to sit on the chair but suddenly mikan pulled him down and caused him to fall on the bed with her...

'please stay with me...' said mikan blushing...

'what the heck?!?' shouted natsume trying to stand up, but no use it was like mikan was much more stronger...

'I'm scared...'

'whatever'

Natsume sighed as he took of his shoes and lay down in bed with her,when he was on bed all tucked up too,he started hugging mikan making her feel safe and comfortable under his arms, that's why she buried her face on his chest...

The black out was over and the two love birds are fast asleep, But ruka was asleep the whole black out so he had to ask the butler what happened when he was asleep, after that, Ruka returned to the room and saw the two sleeping love birds on the bed and decided to leave them...

But of course he won't be leaving with no videos...Oh no way..., so he video taped the whole thing and left...

What about Tsubasa you may ask???

Well the butler told the gang that he will be arriving tommorow because misaki wanted to spend some time with him...

'_i guess, today was a fun and tiring day...no attacks??, hmmm, i think reo is planning something_' thought ruka as he closed the door and go down stairs to watch tv...

* * *

A/N: so how was it???, I tried to make it as good as possible... SO PLS REVIEW... 


	7. Meet Misaki Harada

_**Hey guys, i just wanted to thank all those who reviewed my story!!!!,(i should have written that long ago, but i was too busy)...**_

HERE'S CHAPTER 7:

CHAPTER 7: MEET MISAKI HARADA...

The next day after the black out...

'Mikan, me and misaki are home!!!!' shouted tsubasa as he and a pink haired girl entered the house...

Mikan, Natsume and Ruka went down the stairs and saw the pink haired girl...

'hey guys,meet my girlfriend,Misaki Harada' said tsubasa as he held misaki on the waist which made mikan angry...

'hello there, my name's Ruka Nogi and this is my friend Natsume Hyuuga' said ruka

'nice to meet you guys' said misaki shaking hands with them and smiling sweetly...

'_show off..._' thought mikan angry...

'hey mikan, why don't you say hello to her, its been a long time since you two have seen each other' said tsubasa, hoping mikan would say 'hello'

'hello,anyway's i saw a Sakura tree in your backyard and i was wondering if i could go there..' said mikan trying to avoid misaki as **MUCH** as possible...

Tsubasa sighed...'sure'

'thanks' said mikan walking away...

Ruka and Natsume were now aware that mikan was trying to avoid misaki, but since they are her bodyguards they need to be with her at all times...

But before they could follow her...

'Hold it Right there' said misaki holding natsume's sleeve

'what is it?' said natsume coldly

'Can you please give me some private time with her?' said misaki, hoping natsume would say yes

'whatever, but don't do anything stupid to her got that?' said natsume sending misaki a death glare

'uh yes sir' said misaki sweatdropping

ON THE BACKYARD...

'_a cliff??_' thought mikan 'what's a cliff doing in a backyard?'

Mikan then saw the Sakura tree but kept wondering about the cliff beside the tree...

'(sigh),_that misaki who does she thinks she is_' thought mikan sadly as she sat down beside the tree and remembered the things people did to her when tsubasa left...

**FLASHBACK** (hotaru is still alive in here except that she went to the mall with her mom)

'_**what now little princess?' said a guy who was now trapping mikan on the wall with his friends...**_

_**'i'm sorry, pls forgive me' said mikan crying...**_

_**'oh don't worry we'll forgive you,AFTER THIS!!!' said the guy as he and his friends started slapping mikan and kicking her back...**_

_**'tsubasa-sempai why did you lea-' said mikan as she passed out because of the pain she felt...**_

_**The guys have now thought that she was dead so they took her money and left her alone...**_

_**Hotaru found her when she got home, cause mikan was beaten up on the alley where hotaru and her mom passed by...**_

_**'MIKAN!!!!!' shouted hotaru crying as she and her mom called 911**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Meanwhile,Mikan did not notice that misaki was just behind a wall staring at her sadly...,So misaki decided to go to her...

'Hi Mikan' said misaki standing in front of her...

'what is it?' said mikan coldly

'why are you so angry at me?' said misaki sitting beside her...

'none of your bussiness, Pruny...' said mikan' _who told you to sit beside me?, oh well.._'

'well anyway's if you think that i stole tsubasa from you, your wrong' said misaki smiling angrily' _PRUNY?????_'

'whatever,Hag' said mikan trying to piss her off...'i_'ll piss you off to you go!!!_' thought mikan evily...

MEANWHILE...(ON THE GUEST ROOM ROOF)

'well natsume, seems like mikan's beginning to be like you' said ruka smiling evily...

'whatever' said natsume coldly 'i_ never called that baka PRUNY?,besides what's that??_'

BACK TO THE SAKURA TREE

'it's the truth mikan, i really did not steal tusbasa, you see our pare--' said misaki but was cut off when...

'JUST SHUP UP, YOU UGLY STEALING WITCH!!!!' said mikan standing up and slapping misaki...'i_ guess i got piss of first... oh well_'

ON THE GUEST ROOM ROOF...

'woah!!' said ruka choking on the popcorn he was eating...

'wow, if she gets angry at us like that we better run' said natsume drinking red wine

Ruka immediately nodded

BACK TO THE SAKURA TREE (AGAIN)...

Mikan was about to run but misaki took hold of her wrist and also slapped her...

'how dare you do that!!!' said mikan gonna slap her again but misaki held both of her hands and started speaking...

'look you spoiled brat!!!, I for one did not steal tsubasa from you!!!, Infact he was not even your boyfriend!!!, Anyway's our parent's both decided that me and tsubasa get married, But me and him did not want that , But our parent's still insisted,They said we should both spend some time together here!!' said misaki practically shouting...

But mikan was still speecheles so she did not speak...( _she was speecheles of the slap._.)

Misaki was now crying as she continued' at first, we always fought but then tsubasa started being nice to me and then our confessions came and that's how we became a couple,The fact is Tsubasa wanted to go back home in japan because he misses you and your friend hotaru, but our parents declared that we will stay here, i tried to comfort him by going to his favorite store and more and it somehow work, after that i left for germany cause i had a scholarship,then you came along and your starting to act like i killed your dog or something!!!'

Mikan was also in tears of what her sempai told her...

'I'm sorry misaki-sempai,i should never have blamed you for stealing my brother, you see when he was back in japan he alway's defended me, but when he was gone the people who hate me started beating me up,i thought that it was all your fault for taking brother away,but i guess it was just a misunderstanding for me, pls forgive me!!!' said mikan bowing to her sempai who was now smiling brightly...

'cheer up mikan, you said it was a small misunderstanding so no wo-' said misaki but was cut off when an arrow hit the tree...

She perfectly caught the arrow before it even hit the tree...

ON THE ROOF TOP...

'HEY NATSUME!!! WAKE UP!!!' said ruka shouting in natsume's ears...

'zzzzzzzz...zzzzzz'

Ruka called natsume 3 times already, but he won't budge, so he thoought of an idea...

'Natsume, just wanted to let you know mikan's in trouble but, oh well, your still asleep-' said ruka but was cut off when he saw that natsume wasn't there anymore..

'_hehehe, and i got it all on video,and for now its called "rushing for his loved one_"' thought ruka, as he clicked his pocket but before he could thought evily again, his shell rang..

He picked it up and but when he opened the shell, a voice came out saying 'r_**uka dear, your title for the video is really nice,BUT UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO LIVE WITH YOU, RECORD MORE ROMANTIC STORIES'**_

_At first the sound was nice, and then it was like a dinasour, who could it be??..,oh i guess hotaru's the only one who could shout at me like that_' thought ruka sweatdropping'oh well, back to work' said ruka as he jumped from the roof...

AT THE SAKURA TREE...

Natsume first falled down from the roof and saw many vampires who are dressed in black suits...(just imagined a real vampire...)

'Natsume!!!!,PLS HELP US!!!' shouted mikan as she was now held hostage in front of misaki...

'MIKAN!!!!' shouted misaki and natsume

Ruka then fell down the roof and also saw the view...

Both vampires gave a nod to each other and made a high jump causing them to fall in the middle of the other vampires...

Ruka and Natsume have now have the same thought in their thoughts it only said 'l_ooks like this is the first attack'_...

* * *

A/N:So do you like it????, Its a little short, so sorry for that... , anyway's PLS REVIEW... 


	8. The fight

**CHAPTER 8**: _**THE FIGHT..**_

'_hmmm... wonder if i should help..._' thought tusbasa who was behind the wall hiding,'_hmm..maybe later_'

Ruka and Natsume were now a little tense up, since the hostage is mikan,who knows what they might do to her...

Both were now thinking what to do but were also both interrupted when they heard the sound of men groaning in pain...

'_what's going on?_' thought both natsume and ruka but were both disruppted again when they heard someone...

'take that!!!!!' said one girl

'and that!!!!' said another girl

'and this!!!!' said one more girl

'and that!!!!!' said two more girls...

'_MISAKI ????_' thought the three...

Behind the Wall...

'hahahahahahaha!!!!!' said tsubasa rolling on the floor,'_Oh misaki, you sure haven't changed one bit'_ he thought, remembering the old days...

In another place...

'a doppleganger huh?'said hotaru watching the fight...

'_But i wonder is she's in the ogre territory..._' (_**the pronounciation of ogre is og-er,review later for more information!!!**_)

Back to the fight...

'Hey misaki-sempai, i didn't know you had 5 more twin sisters' said mikan smiling

'_Wow, She can smile even when she's the hostage.._.' thought ruka sweatdropping

'_hmm...not a bad smile.._' thought natsume unconciously...

'Uh yeah...,anyway's i'll explain later, right now we need to defeat all of these ugly batties' said misaki sweatdropping and punching the guy at the same time...

'RIGHT!' said ruka and natsume together as they both fought...

RUKA'S FIGHT

The second in command decided to fight ruka,cause he thought he was weak...

Ruka was then punch on the cheek quickly, when he and natsume said 'Right'...,The guy who punched him was now smirking, and so was ruka, he immeadiately punch the guy on the stomach,which cause him to bow down on the floor...

'beh!!!' said ruka making weird faces in the guy...

But the vampire wasn't done yet, so while ruka was making weird faces he slided his foot to ruka ruka's foot that made ruka fall down...

Ruka smirked again and this time the vampire he was fighting was now absolutely clueless of what he was smirking around...

'what's the matter kid???, ready to loose???' said the vampire defending himself...

'Yes sir,Infact since you beat me, can i take a picture of the one who beat me easily' said ruka with googoly eyes (_**imagine that????**_)

'oh really?, very well then' said the guy posing for ruka...

Ruka now started the countdown,after tree the camera itself revealed a gun,so when he said 'three' the camera quickly shot him with three bullets...

'SUCKER!!!!' said ruka as he continued making weird faces in the guy...

But suddenly 5 more guys appeared in front of him so he had to fought all of them...

NATSUME'S FIGHT

The commander of the group named Taski Ichinose, decided to fight natsume,but before he did that,he tied mikan to the Sakura tree using his ice power...(_**oh yeah!!,in this story there is no such word as alice so alice will be reffered to as power**_),so mikan had no choice but to watch the fight sadly...

When he finished doing that,he quickly went towards natsume who was waiting patiently at him,When he was in front of them silence was now enveloping,after about 2 minutes of staring into each other...

Natsume quickly use his fire to shoot it at him,but taski already defended the fire with an ice shield,The two of them quickly did a back flip as soon as the fight started,they were about 3 meters away from each other...

'Not bad for a looser'said taski as he quickly made ice daggers appear from the ground...

'Your not so bad your self,ice kid' said natsume, evading the ice daggers while marching towards him...

Natsume was now running towards him,they were about 1 meter away from each other,when suddenly natsume dissapeard...

Taski was now shocked on why he dissapeard,but before he could run natsume was now on his back...

'are you running coward?'said natsume while holding taski's neck backwards...

Taski was now a little tense up,But he quickly made many ice daggers fall from the sky,Natsume was trying to think how to escape,But he notice that the daggers weren't aming for him,Instead they were aiming for **Mikan...**

'MIKAN!!!'shouted natsume,as he looked back at mikan,he triend to burn all the ice,so far he only burned 10 since the ice was so strong,so now the ice daggers are only 40...

'Natsume...'mumbled mikan,her foot was now turning into ice,that's why she can't shout...

But just in time ruka came in the scene holding a man,He quickly sheilded mikan using the vampire he killed,causing him to be the victim of the 40 daggers,black blood starting falling out of his body,and the next thing he was now a skeleton...

But ruka missed two dagger,Good thing it only hit mikan's foor which were now frozen,the ice daggers made such a big fall that the ice on mikan's foot dissapeard...

And mikan was now a little warm...

Both protectors sighed...

'_oh crap!,that was my last plan_'thought taski now panicking,he looked at his back and saw natsume,his bangs covering his eyes...

'oh crap!' murmered taski

'How dare you do that to her,You SICKO!!!!'shouted natsume as he punched the taski hard who was now lying on the floor...

Natsume sitted on the man's stomach and started punching him...

'You, (punch) How (punch) dare (punch) you (punch) do (punch) that (punch) to (punch) her!!'shouted natsume as he punched the guy in every word he said...

Ruka was about to stop natsume,But he saw how mikan was now starting to go pale and was now unconcious

'_(gasp)...oh no,mikan's gonna die if we don't do something,but natsume's too far,if i run to him,mikan might die instantly,Hotaru help_ _us!!_'thought ruka

Bad luck for ruka,Hotaru was now asleep dreaming of money...

Ruka was now panicking,but decided to shout at natsume...

'NATSU-'said ruka but wa cut off when he saw someone behind natsume...

'(gasp)LOOK OUT!!!!' shouted ruka

'huh?'said natsume he looked at his back and saw another vampire ready to stab him...

But before he could stab him...

The vampire suddenly can't move,Natsume and ruka were both suprised at what happened...

'_what the?_'thought natsume

'_what's going on?_'thought ruka,he can't see the person clearly because of the sun...

'I' can't move my body!!!'exclaimed the vampire

'your darn right you can't!!' said the person named tsubasa

'_TSUBASA????_'thought ruka and natsume

'hey!!' said tsubasa grinning

While he was stepping on the ground,he wrote '**Dance Like a Chicken,For 3 hours**',And so the vampire dance like a chicken...

'how did you-'asked natsume but was cut off when...

'not now kid,right now you need to save mikan!'said tsubasa grinning 'let me handle this freak'he added...

'Right' said natsume as he nodded,but before that he fired up his hands and punched the vampire in the face,which was now bleeding in black color,And after that the vampires body turned into ashes and died,as natsume got off him and ran to mikan...

Tsubasa sweatdropped'_I said i'll handle him,didn't you hear me?_'thought tsubasa'_oh shoot!!!,I forgot misaki!!!_' thought tsubasa worriedly as he looked for his girl friend...

Tsubasa found her lying unconcious on the floor with some dirt in her body and face,He wiped off the dirt and there revealed a very pretty facial feature...

'_Prett_y' thought tsubasa kissing misaki on the forehead...

BACK TO THE SAKURA TREE...

Natsume ran there in about 50 seconds...

'natsume'said ruka while holding mikan on the cheek,which were now starting to froze...

'what's happening?'asked natsume worried as he looked down on mikan's foot which were now again frozen...

'If you don't burn the ice this instant,Mikan will froze' said ruka firmly'camera,on'he thought as he clicked a videocam which were hidden on his jacket...

'_shoot,i don't have enough power,i used up all my energy in that freak!_' thought natsume angrily' I_ can't believe i have to do this in front of ruka,oh well, no choice here'_

'natsume watcha gonna do now?' asked ruka as he was now filming natsume with his invisible camera...

'I used up all my energy on that freak,And I'm powerless now,But i guess there's some power left on my body,which means i have to hugged her..'said natsume calmly...

'ok'said ruka taping the whole thing

Natsume tried hugging mikan on the tree,The ice on mikan's face began to dissapear,But that was not good enough,So the only thing melted is the ice on mikan's face...

'it didn't work!?!!!'said natsume shocked..

'oh my!!,Natsume you should hug and kiss her for more warmth'said ruka smiling...

'why kiss?'asked natsume curiously

'uh..you see,most of the time,in this world uh...the boys kiss the girls in the lips for more warmth...yeah,that's right!!!'said ruka sweatdropping

'uh..if you say so..'said natsume surrendering...

'_he just surrendered like that?,imperessive_' thought ruka impressively...

Natsume started to hold mikan by the shoulders,he started glowing as he was now inches away from mikan,Soon Natsume was now a few centimeters away from mikan,and then he pushed himself into her,kissing her for the first time in his life.  
(**_I'm sorry readers,But i dont know any mumbo,jumbo,mushy kissing scenes,SO GOMEN!!!:-( _**)

'_So this is how a kiss feels like..._'thought natsume as he was now giving warmth to the frozen girl...

Soon The ice on mikan's body was now starting to dissapear,and once it has dissapeard mikan was now also glowing...

Natsume then felt someone cling onto him,he then realized it was mikan who was now glowing and giving her self into the kiss...

After about 2 minutes of kissing,they both gasped for air and were now both blushing,and ruka got it on video...

Silence was now covering the area when...

'thanks natsume-kun'said mikan blushing by the fact that she gave into the kiss...

'uh no problem'said natsume also blushing,the fact is ruka,his bestfriend just witnessed a kissing scene right in front of him...

They were about to go to the house when suddenly natsume fainted...

'NATSUME!!!!'shouted mikan

'don't worry mikan,usually natsume faints for about a night when he over uses his power'said ruka smiling...

'oh thank goodness..'said mikan sighing

'are you worried?'asked ruka curiously...

'Um,let's bring him to our room'said mikan nervously who was now walking like a robot '_why am i feeling like this???,Get a hold of youself Mikan Sakura,he's a pervert who looks at your underwear for heaven's sake, and plus he just fainted of over using his power,I can't be falling for him,or maybe i am?_'thought mikan while walking to the guest room...

MEANWHILE...

'hey ruka,need help carrying natsume?'asked tsubasa as he saw ruka carrying his bestfriend...

'sure,but where's misaki?' asked ruka

'don't worry she's in her room sleeping peacefully'said tsubasa carrying natsume on the other shoulder...

'oh,ok then,so mind explaining what happen a while ago?'said ruka remembering the fact that he made the vampire dance like a chicken...

'um maybe,later,right now we need to get him to your room'said tsubasa sweatdropping

'guess your right..'said ruka...

Tsubasa and Ruka brought Natsume to the guest room,where they found mikan already there eating some chips,They put natsume on the bed, and left him for a while...

Tsubasa thought that maybe the three of them should have a solo room,so he gave mikan and ruka their own rooms,Natsume has one too,So they put him on his bed,in his room...

The gang where now tired,and decided to sleep...

Soon night time came,Tsubasa,Misaki,Ruka were fast asleep,but natsume is still unconcious,ruka said he'll wake up tommorow,But someone was still awake about what happen a while ago...

MIKAN'S ROOM

Mikan was still thinking anout what happened when natsume kiss her...

'_my goodness,he just kiss me like that,and to think that was my first kiss!!!!,oh well,(sigh),I need to repay him for saving me..._'thought mikan as she got off the bed and went to natsume's room,which was beside's her...

NATSUME'S ROOM...

Mikan entered the room and found natsume on his bed,half naked,Mika blush at the sight of natsume but nevertheless came in...(_**mikan's outfit:spagetti strap silk dress,that reach her kness,but still gave her curves**_)

Mikan took out a handkerchief and soaked it in a hot but a little cold water and put it on natsume's forehead...(_**poor mikan,she thinks natsume has a fever or somethin!!!**_),She did that for about 5 times...

She was about to go to her own room,When she felt someone hold her hand,she saw that it was natsume holding her hand tightly and was mumbling something...

'i...l..o..v..e..y..o..u.'mumbled natsume

'_i love you??,WHAT!!!_-thought mikan but then she heard natsume say something else...

'm...i.'mumbled natsume but was cut off...

Natsume suddenly turned around,still holding her hand,so when natsume turned around mikan was pulled too,which cause her to fall on top of natsume...

'e_ek!!!!,my goodness!!,But hey he looks kinda hot..._'thought mikan ' _wait,pls don't tell me you've fallen inlove with him,its been like two days since i meet him for goodness sake!!_' thought mikan blushing '_but i guess it can't be helped..._'

After about 5 minutes of that postion,natsume was now slowly letting go of her hand,Mikan has now realeased that her hand was now free,she was about to open the door when...

'Pls stay..'mumbled natsume..

'huh?'

'pls stay for a while..'mumbled natsume who was now a little sweaty...

'sure..'said mikan as she smiled

Mikan went over to natsume who quickly held her hand and pulled her close to him,So by now mikan is lying beside natsume who was now hugging her...

'_i wonder who was the lucky girl natsume mentioned?,he said mi- wonder who it is?,the girl sure is lucky.._.'thought mikan sadly ' _oh well,might as well sleep...'_

IN ANOTHER PLACE...

'_good thing they have different time in this world and in that world_'thought a girl turning off her video camera 'i_'ll definetly make millions in this..._'

* * *

**_A/N:Well,How was it???,Was it too short??,I tried to make it long,But i'm so lazy...PLS REVIEW!  
(SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVEIWED IN THE LAST CHAPTER)_**

**_Also i'm really sorry if natsume and ruka's fight was lame... _**

**_may520_**


	9. The next day

NOTE: _**first of all i would like to say THANK YOU!!!! for those who reviewed the last chapter!!!!,Second, i would like to say that some of the characters here maybe too OOC, and lastly pls review after you read this chapter!!!**_

(_advanced apologies, if my grammar is so bad.._.)

CHAPTER 9: THE NEXT DAY..

It's now 6:30am and the gang are still asleep because of the ambush yesterday, but one person is now awake thinking of the attack they just had yesterday...

XXXX Ruka's Room XXXX

"_what's up with that dum attack yesterday?!?, It was so easy , except for the part where mikan was almost killed and natsume fainted and all,plus misaki and tsubasa had a power, now that's one big news for hotaru_" thought ruka who was hanging upside down on the ceiling,

BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!!

Ruka's shell rang which cause him to fall down the ceiling, head first hit the floor and that gave him a medium bump...

"hi ruka,how's things going there?" asked hotaru as she appeared on the screen

"its fine" said ruka rubbing his head..

"anyway's why'd you call?" asked ruka

"i need you two to investigate that misaki girl and tsubasa, those two had showed their power yesterday and we need to find out if they are in the ogre territory" answered hotaru firmly...

"but they can't be in that territory, if they were mikan would be dead by now"

BAKA!! BAKA!!! BAKA!!!

"don't say things like that to mikan!" said hotaru firmly as she polished her baka gun...

"ouch!oh hotaru!" said ruka playfully, he's kinda used to the baka gun being hit by his girlfriend several times...

"(sigh) just do a way to make them show their power again and an explanation" said hotaru as the shell black out..

"_she didn't even say goodbye_" thought ruka

"oh well, might as well tell natsume about this, but first i need to take a shower" said ruka as he got off the to the bathroom

XXXX Natsume's Room XXXX

"natsume..." mumbled mikan as she cuddled herself closer to natsume who was also cuddling with her...

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP

The beeping sound made natsume wake up...

"oh soot, i forgot that everytime i faint my shell beeps in the morning to wake me up" said natsume as he put his palm on top of the shell which made it stop beeping...

Natsume was about to go to sleep when he heard mikan mumbled something...

"y.ou... kn..ow... what... i'm...s..tarting to f..all for... you na...zzzzzzz" mumbled mikan sleep talking...

"_falling for who????!?!?!?!_" thought natsume angrily...

"_(sigh) i shouldn't be angry, after all she just met me 3 days ago..._" thought natsume sadly as he slowly got off bed...

But Mikan pulled natsume's hand unconciously which cause him to fall on the bed beside her and made mikan woke up...

"ugh..." said mikan but was shocked when she saw a half naked natsume and she, holding his hands...

Just as she was about to scream natsume covered her mouth and went on top of her which made mikan scared

"_NATSUME!?!?!_" thought mikan angrily

"shut it stars!!!, what are you doing sleeping beside me huh?!?" whispered natsume a little angry as he tightened his gripped on the poor girl, his left hand on her mouth and his right hand on her wrist

"mmphh!!!!" said mikan as she tried to speak

"oh" said natsume as he took of his hands on the mouth of the girl and put it on her other hand

"now speak.."

"i will speak if you get off me pervert!!"

"fine" said natsume as he got off her and sat on the edge of the bed...

"alright, you see i was worried when you fainted after you uh... kissed me so in repayment for saving my life i decided to come here and keep you company!!" said the brunnete smiling

"dumb brain, didn't you know that i only fainted because i over used my power?" asked natsume facing her

"well, who cares?!? what's done is done!" said mikan standing up and ready to leave..

Natsume suddenly had a bright idea...

"keep me company huh?!?" said natsume smirking which made mikan sorta feel wierd and a little scared

"yeah so?!?" said mikan defending herself

"so, that means you stayed in this room with no permission..." said natsume trapping her by the door

"uh..yes" said mikan shyly as she was being cornered by natsume

"so that means i should thankyou or somethin right?!?!" said natsume

"yes, you should!" said mikan smirking " _heheheh!!! this will be good, natsume thanking me!!! hahaha_"

"then thank you" said natsume firmly as he kissed mikan on the lips

"_not again, pls don't kiss back_" thought mikan wide eyed, But soon she kiss back and put her arms on his neck pulling him closer to her...

They both gasped for air as they stared at each other

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!!!

"hey natsume, its me" said ruka opening the door

When the door opens, Mikan was on the back of the door right?, So when ruka pushed it open she fell on top of natsume...

Ruka can't seem to open the door cause of the weight of mikan on the floor, so pushed it a little and TADAA!!!!, he saw mikan on top of natsume!!!

"oh!!!, I'm so sorry to disturb you pls continue!!!" said ruka smirking as he closed the door...

"NO,ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!!!!" both natsume and mikan said, but the door closed so ruka didn't hear them

Both teens sighed as they both got off each other

"I'll be going now" said mikan, but natsume gave her a quick peck on the cheek

" a thank you kiss" mumbled natsume as mikan blushed

XXXX Outside XXXX

"hey ruka, watcha doin outside natsume's room ?" asked tsubasa as he passed by ruka

"oh! hey tsubasa,I wanted to check on natsume but it seems his busy..." said ruka evily

"what's he doin?"

"he's-" said ruka but was cut off when

"tsubasa i can't seem to find mikan" said misaki as she closed mikan's door

"maybe you should check there" said ruka pointing at natsume's door

"but that's natsume's room" said misaki

"that's right, now open it" said ruka ordering misaki

"if you say so" said misaki as she opened the door which revealed mikan who was also about to open the door

"MIKAN!!!" shouted tsubasa and mikan

"what's the shout all about???" asked natsume as he came out beside mikan half naked

"NATSUME!!!!" they both shouted as ruka just stood there video taping the whole thing

"what?!?!" said mikan and natsume

"what were you two doing in there?" asked misaki curiously as she pointed at the opened door

"oh dear..." thought mikan as she looked at natsume who was calm as ever

"ah..yes.., youseelastnightiwasworriedaboutnatsumesoicamehere" said mikan all in one breath

"what?!?" said misaki

"she was worried and came to my room to keep me company" said natsume firmly

"oh alright, breakfast is ready, so lets eat" said tsubasa as he went down the stairs with misaki following him, both teens had the same thought which said "liars.."

Silence covered the area, until someone broke it...

"um..hey guys if you need me, i'll be downstairs eating" said ruka as he waved off goodbye to the blushing teens...

Another silence covered the area until someone broke the silence again...

"uh...i'm gonna change" said natsume as he went to his room

"uh..yeah me too" said mikan as he quickly went to her room and shut the door hard

XXXX Natsume's room XXXX

"_I can't believe that happened _" thought natsume as he lied down the bed...

" i_ guess ruka was right from the start... i do like her..._" he thought as he stand up and went to the bathroom to take a hot bath

XXXX Mikan's Room XXXX

"_I can't believe I'm blushing_" said mikan as she touched her cheeks that were warm,her hands suddenly traveled down to her lips which reminded her of the thankyou kiss natsume gave her...

"_(sigh) i can't belive too that i'm actually falling for him, even thou he's a pervert.._." thought mikan as she went to the bathroom and also took a hot bath

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their bath, both teens went downstairs and saw that misaki,ruka and tsubasa were almost done eating...

"hey guys..." said mikan trying to start a nice conversation

"hey..." said tsubasa,misaki and ruka

"hey natsume" whispered ruka to natsume

"yea?" whispered natsume back

"listen,i got a message from hotaru a while ago,she said we should investigate misaki and tsubasa's power" whispered ruka really low

"oh really..." said natsume glaring at tsubasa " _this will be good,hehehe_"

"yes,now i'll investigate tsu-" said ruka but was cut off

"no!,i'll investigate tsubasa and you investigate misaki"

"(sigh) deal"

"deal"

XXXX After their Breakfast XXXX

The gang have now finished eating breakfast,Tsubasa and Misaki decided to go shopping together since they hadn't have much spended time together,but they will comeback for mikan,natsume and ruka...

Meanwhile,Ruka and Natsume decided to tell mikan what hotaru told them a while ago...

XXXX Mikan's Room XXXX

"lalala lalala lalala, i'm singing in the bathtub" singed mikan as she scrubed herself in the bathroom

KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

"who is it?" shouted mikan loud cause she's in the tub

"Its us,natsume and ruka" answered ruka,loud enough for mikan to hear

"oh!,uh come in,but just sit on the bed okay?!?" shouted mikan blushing tomato red...

"alright" both answered

XXXX After about 5 mintes of waiting XXXX

"alright,i'm finished now..." said mikan as she stepped out of the tub,but oh-oh...

She actually forgot that her clothes were in the bed , but at least she didn't forgot about her undergarments right?

"_rats!!!, i forgot my clothes!?!?!,what now?!?!_" thought mikan tomato red blushing..

"hey mikan, your taking so long,what's the matter?" asked ruka

"uh,nothin just brushing my tooth!!" answered mikan

"if you say so..."

Natsume has now found the reason of why mikan was taking so long, he found a yellow simple outfit that will reach only her legs and some yellow slipper on the bed...

"_hmmm,guess she didn't expect us..._" thought natsume as he picked up the dress and went to the bathroom

"NATSUME,WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!" asked ruka blushing

"I'm giving her some clothes,why?" asked natsume smirking

"nothin..."mumbled ruka as he sat down on the bed...

XXXX Bathroom XXXX

Natsume entered the room without knocking which of course, made mikan jump in shock..

"hey polkadots,brought your outfit..."mumbled natsume as he insertd his hands in the door and gave mikan her outift...

"thanks,pervert.." mumbled mikan blushing...

After that,mikan was done in the bathroom and went out,Then Ruka told her about what hotaru told them a while ago...

"WHAT!?!? ARE YOU SAYING HOTARU CALLED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALLED ME!?!?" shouted mikan

"but she called early in the morning"answered ruka a little scared...

"(sigh) alright,i'm sorry for yelling at you ruka-kun.." mikan said smiling

"its alright,so what about misaki and tsubasa?" asked ruka

"well, i guess its okay if you investigate them or whatever that is..."mumbled mikan

"when do we start?" asked natsume who was flipping his vampire manga...

"you two start tommorow..." ordered mikan

"hn.."

"well,then mikan i guess we should be going now.."

"uh sure, but only you can go.."

"eh? why's that huh?" asked ruka curiously..

"um..i need to talk to natsume" said mikan smiling cheefully

"if you say so..." said ruka as he left the door...

"_shoot, now i can't get any video..._" thought ruka as he went to his own room" oh well..."

XXXX In another Place XXXX

"_**maybe you can't,but i can...**_"

XXXX Mikan's Room XXXX

"what is it?" asked natsume in a bored tone..

"listen natsume, i know that you hate tsubasa-sempai because sometimes i see you glaring at him..." said mikan while standing in front of natsume

"your point?"

"my point is,if you try to play some sick joke to him, i'll send you back to hotaru!!"

"hmm... why won't you let me play some sick joke to him?" asked natsume curiously

"because uh.. because its none of your bussiness,NOW GET OUT!!!" shouted mikan (the thruth is she dosen't like anyone hurting his sempai cause that's what he did when mikan was being bullied...)

"alright,no need to shout, i just kissed you a while ago and you were enjoying it and now you want me out?(sigh) " said natsume as he stood up ready to leave

"enjoying it?!?!? YOU PERVERT!!" shouted mikan loud as she pushed natsume out of her room...

Mikan leaned at the back of the door with a small curve in her lips...

XXXX Outside the door XXXX

Natsume also leaned in the door with a grin on his face...

XXXX Ruka's Room XXXX

Ruka called hotaru..

"hi..."

"hey ruka, have you started the investigation?"

"not yet, mikan told me us to start tommorow"

"oh ok then,why'd you call?"

"just missed you that's all..."

"(sigh) don't worry ruka i also miss you, the fact is i've only earned 10,00 rbts. and we still need 50,00 rbts."

"why 50,000?, since you earned 10,000 it should only be 40,000 left right?"

"well no, the other 10,000 is mine..."

Ruka sweatdropped...

"(sigh) haven't changed a bit..."

"whatever,someone's calling me"

"who is it?"

"yuu and koko"

"eh??"

"oh didn't i tell you, that i assigned yuu and koko to guard anna and nonoko in case they're being attacked by reo, and i assigned mochu and sumire to guard mikan's granpa...

"should i tell mikan about this??"

"maybe some other time, but you can tell natsume, gotta go now" said hotaru as the screen blacked out...

"i guess there's no need to worry" said ruka as he went downstairs to watch tv...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: that's all!!!, how was it??, is it too short??, pls send me a review!!!!, special thnx again for those who reviewed in the last chapter!!!!

And gomen for the late update!!!(i'm totally having a major email-block thingy but its fix now!!!)

PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Central Town

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Note:_**Thx for those who reveiwed my last chapter, i hope you enjoy and reveiw this chapter!!!!!**_

CHAPTER 10: **Central Town**

XXXX **_In a Dark Place_** XXXX

"i see..." said reo

"yes sir, it appears that there are two more vampires to protect them" said a guy who was full of bruises...

"what are their powers?"

"well,i only know the girl's power which is doppleganger,but i haven't seen the guy's power since i already left..."

"what a fool..."

"i'm very sorry sir..."

"very well, i'll forgive you this time, go and investigate the boy's power"

"yes sir..." said the guy with bruises as he dissapeard...

"you can come out now..."

"when are you gonna attack that girl with the powerful aura??" said a woman who appeared beside reo, apparently she has some wavy locks of brown hair that reached her waist, she's wearing a white simple dress that reached her foot, she's wearing a veil so nobody can see her eyes...

"(sigh) i don't know yet, my first plan is ruined so i need to make another plan..."

"(sigh) if you say so reo, i'll be going now" said the woman as she slowly vanished into thin air...

XXXX _**Tsubasa's Home**_ XXXX

"Hey Mikan!!!" said misaki as she went out of her room wearing a white tube with a denim jacket and a pair of jeans,and a sketcher sneaker...

"what is it??" said mikan as she came out of her room still wearing her pajamas...

"don't you know what day it is today???" said misaki as she went to mikan who was rubbing her eyes...

"what day is it??" asked mikan

"today were gonna go shopping, don't you remember last night??" answered misaki...

XXXX _**Flashback of Last Night**_ XXXX

"_hey mikan..." said misaki as she sat down beside mikan_

_"hey sempai-misaki.." mumbled mikan as she changed the channel of the remote..._

_"wanna go shopping tomorrow with me??"_

_"what??"_

_"let's go shopping together at central town,so we could have spend more time with each other!!!"_

_"central town???"_

_"oh i forgot you haven't got a tour yet,well i'll give you a tour of central town tommorow"_

_"um..sure thing"_

_"alright,we'll go there at 7am sharp..."_

_Mikan answered with a nod..._

XXXX _**End of Last Night's Flashbac****k**_ XXXX

"oh i forgot!!!,give me about 20minutes to prepare!!!" said mikan panicking as she shut the door really loud...

"(sigh) alright then, i'll be waiting in the living room" said misaki as she went down stairs...

XXXX _**Mikan's Room**_ XXXX

"(sigh) i wonder if i'm gonna like this day or not..." thought mikan as she scrub her arm using a sponge

After her bath,mikan went to her closet and chose some decent outifit, she wore a simple white tube with sakura petals as the design,and a blue jacket to keep her warm,she also wore a simple blue denim skirt and a pair of white boots...

"oh shoot!!!,i forgot that today's the day their gonna investigate tsubasa-sempai and misaki-sempai,i better go to natsume's room first,since it's just beside mine.."thought mikan as she proceeded to go to natsume's room

XXXX _**Natsume's room**_ XXXX

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"hey natsume!,its me" said mikan as she knocked the door...

"come in..."mumbled natsume who was on the ceiling reading upside down...

Mikan went in and saw that natsume wasn't there...

"Hey natsume,where are you??" said mikan as she searched,but when she turned around again she saw that natsume was now infront of her...

"what is it??" said natsume

"well, today i'm going shopping with misaki-sempai,so maybe well..um.. you can start the investigation thingy tommorow??" said mikan hoping natsume would allow her...

"why are you telling me these, aren't you suppose to tell this to ruka??" asked natsume curiously

"well..it dosen't matter cause i'm in a hurry..." said mikan

"(sigh) fine, i'll just tell this to ruka later..." said natsume

"alrighty, gotta go" said mikan about to run but was cut off when...

"wait a sec" said natsume as he grabbed mikan's wrist...

"what??"

"wear this" said natsume as he gave her a locket and an earing...

"why??"

"the earing is where we can hear you all the time.."

"and the locket??"

"well,the locket is just an extra.."

"huh??"

"just keep open the locket so we can see where your going and of course we can get a tour without standing or walking..."

"(sigh) oh natsume..." said mikan a little dissapointed

"why did you think it was another reason??" he asked her curiously

"no,its just that- " said mikan but was cut off when..

"MIKAN! ARE YOU READY???" shouted misaki from down stairs..

"well, need to go now!!, bye natsume!" said mikan as she banged the door loud and natsume just sighed..."ruka will be totally mad at me..." thought natsume

"close call, thanks misaki-sempai"

XXXX _**Living Room**_ XXXX

"coming!!!" said mikan panicking as she went down stairs,unfortunately for her she tripped...

"OUCH!!!!" said mikan as she touched her head..

"Are you alright??" asked misaki lending a hand..

"i'm fine let's go now to central town!!!" said mikan raising her fist

"alrighty!!, we'll go use my car!!" said misaki as she led mikan to the garage which had 3 cars...

XXXX Ruka's Room XXXX

"SHE AND MISAKI WENT WHERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" shouted ruka at the top of his lungs..

"chill ruka, jeez don't worry, i gave 'bears' the locket and the earing.." said natsume calmly

"well, you couldn't have told me earlier.." said ruka as he sat down on the bed..

"hn"

"well, if you gave her the locket and earing, i'll be listening on th-" said ruka but was cut off when..

"no, i'll listen to the earing and you just sit back and relax and check out the locket"

"(sigh) fine.."

"well, i'll be going now.." said natsume as he closed the door and went to his room to read his manga...

XXXX _**Central Town**_ XXXX

"WOW!!!!" said mikan as she went to many stores which was filled with many amazing things...

"i knew you would like this place, this is the best shopping town" said misaki as she went towards mikan..

Suddenly, One store caught mikan's eye which was a crowded place so she couldn't see what was in there..

"hey misaki" said mikan as she stepped forward

"hm??"

"what's that store over there???" asked mikan as she pointed towards the store crowded with people

"oh that!!!, that opened last week and it sure is making a huge crowd" said misaki as she stepped beside mikan again...

"really???" asked mikan" i could get natsume and ruka some.."

"yep, its called the fluff puff store, want to get some??" asked misaki but as she looked at mikan she saw that she was already in the long long line...

Misaki sweatdropped..

Finally, Mikan reached the store and the guy gave her 2 boxes of large fluff puff, misaki asked her " why two??",Mikan then said that " One box is for her and misaki while the other one is for ruka and natsume"...

After going to the fluff puff store mikan and misaki went window shopping, they saw a store in sale and decided to buy some cool clothes which fit them perfectly...

After their shopping they both went home...

XXXX _**Tsubasa's Home**_ XXXX

"were home!!!!" shouted mikan and misaki

Tsubasa,Ruka and Natsume went downstairs and both sweatdropped at the scene,Mikan had 5 bags with her and 1 large box plus one small box which was on top of the large box, Misaki had 6 bags and 2 medium boxes which consist of cheap shoes...

"woah..." mumbled the three...

"well???" asked both mikan and misaki..

"huh??"

"aren't you gonna carry these bags??" asked the two of them again

They were about to say NO!, But as they saw their glares they quickly changed their minds and carried the shopping bags and boxes to their room,After doing that they thought that it was finished but they were wrong,misaki and mikan still have more bags and boxes at the car...

XXXX _**Mikan's Room**_ XXXX

"Man!!! My back's aching.." said natsume as he flopped down on mikan's bed..

"i think my hands have gone numb.." said ruka as he sat on the study chair and massaged it...

"little help here!!!" said mikan who was covered with 5 small boxes...

"Oh!" they both said as they helped her..

"(sigh) i'm totally tired" said ruka as he flopped down on the bed...

"me too..."mumbled natsume who was lying on the floor...

Soon after that, the three fell asleep for about 10 minutes,after 10 min all of them got up at the same time...

"well, thanks for helping me guys! see you tommorow!" said mikan as she pushed them away...

But before she could close the door,Natsume stopped her...

"wait..." said natsume as he stopped the door from closing...

"what?"asked mikan blushing a little..

Silence covered the area for 2 minutes until...

"uh..where's the fluff puff?" asked natsume

"oh!,right the fluff puff..." said mikan sadly" i totally forgot that they can hear me and see what i'm doing a while ago..."

"thanks bears!"

"maybe i'll take a nice hot bath..." said mikan as she went to the bathroom..

XXXX _**Natsume's Room**_ XXXX

After recieving the fluff puff natsume gave some to ruka but he said" no thanks, i'm kinda doing off sweets for now...", so natsume ate it all, while eating he notice his shell beeping...

"huh??" said natsume" hold on..it only beeps when.-" natsume was cut off on his thoughts when he heard a loud scream...

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The four teens heard the scream and quickly went to check on what's happening...

They all had the same thought " Mikan!!!"

When they all got there,everybody was in shock...

* * *

A/N:_**AND CUT!!!!!!!, That's all for now readers!!!, So how as it,Too Bad? Too Good? Excellent? Perfect? Ugly? PLS SEND ME YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
